What Happens at Comic Con, STAYS at Comic Con! (teaser)
by TheIncredibleDancingBetty
Summary: Mikey convinces Raph to come with him to Comic Con to get his comic books signed by Stan Lee. Only they end up getting more than they bargained for! WARNING! This IS kind of a teaser, the rest is posted on Stealthy Stories due to very detailed sex scenes. Please Read and Review! Anon reviews welcome! This chapter rated T for light sex scenes and innuendo.


I don't own the TMNT

A/N: I don't know what possessed me to write this. It literally hit me like a punch in the face. I was watching a new episode of the reality show Heros of CosPlay (people dressing up at Comic Con), then followed it up with a Big Bang Theory where Raj emphatically states 'what happens at Comic Con stays at Comic Con' after talking about a hookup and BOOM! So here it is, I guess.

Ugh. In any case, this story isn't necessarily based in a particular series, though I do tend to write the guys more 2k3ish. It is started with the assumption that they have some knowledge that they have movies and shows made about them. I know, REALLY not realistic but it was the only way I could think of having this story work. I am also going on the premise that they are never-been-touched-virgins, just to make the experiences all the more, ah, strong.

Also, I'm giving another go at 3rd person POV writing, normally I'm strictly a 1st person kind of writer, but I felt that writing in 3rd might be better for the, ah, category.

Quick FYI: There really is a Comic Con at New York, Stan Lee is really going to be there this year and they do have TMNT advertised on the website! Dario Brizuela, who does something with the TMNT New Animated Series is going to be there too

**WARNING!** This is a teaser! I **can't** post the whole story on fanfiction, due to the intensely detailed sex scenes. That's a sure way to get this and maybe more of my stuff, booted off the site! The rest of the story is posted on Stealthy Stories, Naughty Fanfics Unite which is just FULL of sex smut. You do have to request the administrators to get on Naughty Fanfics Unite, since we want to keep people under the age of 18 out of it. Say thank you to sleepingseeker (who's stuff is fantastically awesome, btw) for suggesting that I post this chapter.

Title: What Happens at Comic Con, STAYS at Comic Con

Summary: Mikey convinces Raph to join him at Comic Con for the first time and both end up getting way more than they bargained for!

Chapter 1 The Game (sorry, no smut in this chapter yet!)

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"This is SO stupid, how the hell did I let you talk me into this Mikey!" Raph Growled even as he cinched the trenchcoat tighter around his body. "All this to see some stupid comic book guy!"

Everything about this was so wrong! They were going out, not only in broad daylight, but purposely waltzing into a huge hotel full of people. He couldn't help but hug the wall, trying to keep to what little available shadow there was.

"Not just ANY comic book guy, Raph, the Stan Lee!" Mikey looked at him and cocked a grin, hefting his small bag of comic books. "Like I said before, trust me bro! I-"

"Trust you! Why the fuck should I-"

He was interrupted by Mikey putting a hand on his shoulder. "Dude. Like I said before, everyone is in costume at this place! I mean, just look around!"

They both scanned the teaming sea of humanity, but it wasn't like the humanity that he was used to seeing. A small percentage of those walking around were actually dressed, well, normally. Everyone else, and I mean EVERYONE else was dressed as something or someone else. Some were human characters, such as the obvious Superman and other recognizable superheroes, but so many were dressed in anything you could imagine. There were aliens, monsters, animals and creatures of every shape and size. If it could be imagined on a show, movie, video game, anime or comic book it was represented. The costumes ranged from the pathetically sad, obvious made-at-home-with-miniscule-skill type to the ones that looked so professional that they might have walked straight out of the screen/page. Half of the female costumes, however, seemed to be competing with each other to see how slutty they could make particular characters. Scattered amongst them were various photographers and the odd person making videos for a blog or website.

Mikey shook his head, already shouldering off his trenchcoat and stuffing it in an unused locker. "Trust me dude, we fit right in!"

Raph, though, still wasn't sure. He was tempted to snatch his brother up and wrap the trenchcoat back around him. After all, someone might see him, and obviously he was the responsible of the two right now, pathetic as that might be. But at the same time, the very idea beckoned to him in a way that he never expected. What would it feel like, to simply walk around amongst humans without worry? It was almost too tantalizing.

Getting impatient, Mikey finished stuffing his trenchcoat in the small locker. Raph couldn't help, despite his earlier thoughts, to stare as his brother bared his entire being to the mass of humanity. It DEFINETLY went against EVERYTHING he was taught, but then again...it's not like he was well known for shying away. He shook his head. "How do you know we'll blend in that easily? I mean, I don't see too many turtles-"

His breath caught short as the Shredder walked into view. Jaw slack, he stared. "The Shredder? How'd he get..."

Again he felt his brother's hand on his shoulder. "Relax, bro. Take a closer look."

Shaking his head, Raph silently followed his baby brother's instructions, staring harder at the figure across the room before him. Sure enough, he could see the velcro holding on the spiked plates, which now looked more like plastic than steel. His stomach was slightly flaccid, and he was much shorter than the real thing. At that moment the figure removed the face covering in order to sip a soda. That face was definetly not japanese.

Mikey snorted laughter. "Honestly, Raph! You're being so uptight! Starting to remind me of Leo..."

Just as he thought he would, Raph growled, whirling on his brother. "Shut the hell up Mikey! I never act like Leo and don't you say that again!" As if to prove the point he practically ripped off the trenchcoat, shoved it in the locker behind Mikey's and slammed it shut.

The sound seemed to echo so loudly that Raph winced, instantly feeling chagrined...not that he'd let Mikey see it. Looking around slightly, he saw that the sound of the slamming door was drowned out by the constant noise of so many people milling about. Apparently no one had heard it...almost no one.

The brother's turned around and saw the same Shredder they had been looking at from across the room. Despite Mikey's reassurances, and both of them pointing out the more obvious differences, they still stood in silent shock at the figure standing over their relatively short frames. They stared hard for a long second, each instinctively expecting him to attack.

Shredder was the one to break the silence. "Guys, wicked costumes! They look so real! How long did it take you dudes to make those?" His voice was rather high pitched, not at all like the Shredder's deep, gravelly tone. Added to that was a slight lisp that screamed nerd. That seemed like just the right icing to soothe the cake for the brothers.

Mikey grinned. Holding up one wagging finger while mimicking a japanese accent. "A good magician must never reveal his secrets!"

'Shredder's' eyes widened. "DUDE! LOVE your hands! Are they gloves? Did you tape them or something? Shit, your shells! They look real! Are they heavy? Did you paint your skin or is that a costume? It has to be a costume, no way you're that ripped in real life! Man, awesome shoes! Are those nunchuku real? Oh, hey! Meet my friends, the Foot ninja!"

Raph swallowed a guffaw of laughter at the two out of shape, black clad teenagers next to him. Were they actually wearing black socks? The more and more he saw the more hilarious it seemed to get.

The foot ninja actually squealed in delight, making similar exclamations as the 'Shredder' at their 'costumes.' Immediately their voices started to grate with him and his mood switched. Raph growled, feeling less and less amused as each second passed. The three ridiculous excuse for enemies cackled like excited hens with Mikey, who seemed to be basking in the onslaught of attention. He offered his shell for them to feel, daring them to guess how he made it. They felt his proffered arm as he flexed his bicep, a smile on his face while they stared in excited astonishment. When he offered a nunchuku demonstration the three practically danced with delight and nearly swooned as he spun the twirling weapons around expertly. More and more Raph edged to the side, starting to feel more and more claustrophobic and irritated.. When one suddenly reached out to touch Raph's arm he swatted it away, barely resisting the urge to fling the guy over his shoulder. The 'ninja' yelped at the blow and 'Shredder' laughed. "Dude, you've got the turtle's personalities down pat!"

It was then that Raph noticed that Mikey's showing off was starting to draw a crowd. Someone with a camera smiled at them through the lense. "Do those things with the chucks again man!"

Face split in a grin Mikey twirled the weapons in a, still simple, but slightly more complex kata and the flash photography started to go off like crazy. Raph growled again. This was getting way out of hand. Abruptly he grabbed Mikey's arm, wrenching it down while he hissed in his ear with clenched teeth. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Mikey!"

Mikey waved a hand. "Relax, how could they possibly think that we're real ninja turtles," he paused and put on an innocent face "that is unless you blow our cover, of course."

Rage purpled his face. "Why you little-"

"Hit him! I want a shot!" A person in the crowd shouted.

"Yeah! Can you guys fight, too?"

"Yeah! You know, like kung fu?"

Raph turned to see the photographers all poised at them, ready to snap more shots. His arms shook and for a second he was tempted to see how many little pieces he could smash those stupid cameras into. Maybe smash a few faces while he was doing it. Mikey saw this and instantly slung his arm loosely around his brother's tight shoulders, patting his cheek with his palm as if soothing a dog. Raph fought the urge to break his fingers. Grinning, Mikey looked apologetic. "Sorry guys, we're going to catch Stan Lee! How about one more photo and then we're done?"

To Raph's dismay Mikey waved 'Shredder and the foot ninja' over to them and they posed together as more flashes went off. "I swear after this is over I'm going to kill you, Mikey!" he hissed.

Wrenching away from the group he stalked away, standing with his arms crossed at a slight distance as Mikey grabbed his bag of comic books to be signed and said good-bye to the Shredder, foot ninja and photographers, pausing long enough to pose for a few more shots. Clamping his jaw Raph growled. "MIKEY!" Jumping, he waved his final good-by and scurried off to this brother with the decency of looking chagrined, though his beaming happiness still shone through like a light.

Mikey hopped up and down like a child on a sugar rush. "Man, Raph, isn't this just great! Why haven't we been doing this every year!"

"Because before this you still had enough brains to think of going!"

"You're here, aren't you?"

"Why you little-"

Deftly he ducked out of the way and pointed to a banner with an arrow advertising Stan Lee. "Look, Raph! There it is! He's starting his comic book signing in an hour!"

Raph bit back a groan but still trudged after his brother, not even bothering to get out of people's way but instead shoving roughly past them. They whipped around to protest but as soon as they saw his burly frame and the look on his face they thought better. Reaching Mikey he grabbed his brother's arm and dragged him towards the arrow on the sign. "As soon as we get your stupid books signed by this stupid guy we're out of here, got it?!"

Barely listening to his brother Mikey practically skipped along beside him. "Whatever you say dude!"

The wonder of walking amongst humans had long since withered for Raph. Mikey, however, was practically floating on cloud nine. Wherever they went, they attracted attention. Everyone exclaimed about the expert craftmanship of their costumes, most requested a picture. Mikey stopped to pose for nearly all of them. At first Raph tried to stop him, but his anger was building enough that he realized that he might actually hurt someone if he tried to intervene so instead he simply stalked forward, forcing Mikey to scurry to catch up to him after each stop.

Then suddenly the orange banded turtle stopped, dismay etching his face when he saw the line waiting for Stan Lee. "Dude! That's...long!" It was out of the room, and was folded into rows into another room. The line was well past the sign that advertised '2 hour wait.' They both stared at it for a second, while people still piled in at the end of the line. At this point it would take all day! Immediately Mikey whipped around, his eyes big for his red banded brother. "Please please please please please!"

Raph felt like slapping him for the hundreth time. "Are you kidding, Mikey! Look how long that line is! We'd be there all day! The excuse we gave Splinter and the others won't last that long! We said that we'd be back by tonight!"

"Pffft! Of COURSE it can! This is ME we're talking about bro! Besides, it's not like we were specific about it! We said that we didn't know exactly where in the forest we were going, so how could they think to look for us?"

Mikey had built up the plan for weeks. He repeatedly pointed out that, amongst the brothers, he and Raph were the most in need of improvements to their concentration, though for different reasons of course. Splinter was impressed at his direct ownership of his faults, and praised him for taking responsibility, which Mikey unashamedly accepted. Somehow he convinced him that a solo mission with the two of them would be best, and though it took some doing Splinter finally allowed it. At first Raph had no clue what he was talking about but agreed after being bribed with extra pizza, not really caring one way or the other. He had wondered briefly why Mikey didn't include Leo or Don in the plan, but again didn't care. Of course it became painfully obvious when Mikey actually revealed to him his true plan. No way Leo or Don would agree to go to Comic Con to get some stupid comic books signed. He should've stopped it right then and there, but something held him back. Now, of course, he was regretting it.

"Why you worrying so much?" Mikey asked. "We'll just call them and say that we can't come until later. Don't worry about it! I'll come up with the excuse, you know how great I am at doing that!"

Raph covered his face with his hand, gritting his teeth for the umpteenth time. "Why worry about it? We're really pushing our luck here! Waltzing around in the human world like we belong here! It's ridiculous!"

Mikey snorted at Raph's worry and without thinking made a deliberate jab at him. "Yes Leo, I mean Raph!"

It was too much. Squealing with a giggle he dodged Raph's blow, sprinting across the crowd with Raph at his heels, all threads of the previous conversation lost between the both of them for the instant.

Until Mikey collided with someone.

He and the costumed girl flew and collapsed unceremonsiously on the ground in a tangled heap.

"OH! I am SO SORRY! Are you hurt?" Leaping to his feet, he immediately bent over to gingerly help the girl up.

She rubbed her head, wincing. "Yeah, I think so." Her brow suddenly furrowed. "Why didn't you watch where you were going you-" Her breath caught short as she took in the sight of Mikey, just like half the people had done. "OMIGOD! You're Michelangelo! From the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! I'm such a FAN of that series! WOW! Your costume is fantastic! It looks so real!"

Again, Mikey beamed under the praise, then ran eye over her. He blushed slightly. She had clearly gone for the more scantily clad type costume. "Uh, you're one of the My Little Ponies, right?"

She grinned and struck a slight pose. "Obviously!" She said in an overly squeaky voice.

Raph winced at the sound, then ran his eyes over her costume. "Aren't they a children's series?" He asked speculatively.

She scowled at him slightly. "This is just my interpretation of it. I'm Pinky Pie!"

She had painted her entire body powder pink and was wearing a bright pink fluffy wig with a bouncy tail strapped to her ass made of the same material. Her bra and skin tight booty shorts, the only real clothing that she wore other than simple ballet-style shoes, were the same color. An emblem of balloons sported on each cheek. She completed the look with a headband with two small ears on top. Her entire figure was skinny, with smallish breasts but a perky bottom and long legs. Every inch of pink skin was also dusted with sparkles. She wasn't really tall, maybe just an inch or so more than Mikey. As Raph's eye ran over her butt nearly hanging out of her shorts, she honestly wasn't what he pictured when he imagined one of the My Little Ponies.

Her attention was already off Raph and back onto Mike. "You know, you were always my favorite ninja turtle! Can I feel your costume?"

Mikey's blush deepened. "R-really? Oh, yeah, sure! It's not a costume, but go ahead." He offered her an arm, twisting his forearm while flexing his bicep as big as it would go.

With a dramatic gasp and overly large eyes she looked at him, almost reverently feeling his arm. "You mean these muscles are real? Wow. You must really work out!"

"Yes" he squeaked before clearing his voice and trying again, this time striking a somewhat awkward pose, flexing his muscles with a comically deeper voice. "Yes! All the time!"

Raph looked at them both, a slight realization dawning on him as he stared at the two. Was what was happening what he thought was happening? Was Mikey even aware that he was being hit on? This wasn't right, something bad was going to happen, it always did when something like this happened. Turtle luck working true to form.

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind him. "Oh, you found them Pinky! See, I told you I heard about them!" The voice was low, sultry and exquisitly feminine. He turned around to see none-other than Xena, Warrior Princess. She looked the part in every form, from her full breastplate (which still revealed a very generous cleavage) to the signature short skirt, barely covering her curvy hips and buttocks. Knee high boots, heels slightly taller than the real thing, put the costume together. Her black hair looked natural (i.e. not a wig), expounded by the fact that it was fuller and more wavy than the true Xena though some obvious effort was made to straighten it. She leaned on her sword, eyeing Raph appreciatively, her gaze travelling low. To his surprise he felt his face grow warm. "You found your favorite turtle, Pinky, and I found mine. Always was a Raphael fan, you know." She gave him a sultry smile that seemed to smack him in the face.

For the first time that day Raph truly was speechless. He stared with an open mouth, struggling in vain to keep his gaze on her face, not her ample bosom. But oh, did he so love ample bosoms!

She lowered her gaze once more. "Are those sai real?"

"Huh?" he blinked. "Oh, yeah! Of course they're real!" He reached for them, nearly dropping one as he revealed them. Was he quivering? Damnit! He resisted the urge to cross his arms to hide it.

She touched the tip appreciatively. "Nice points. Seems kinda long, though." She raised an eyebrow. "Not compensating for something, are we?"

He scrunched his face in confusion. Compensating? "What?" Then it hit him. The sudden embarrassment was piercing. "Oh, OH! No! No of course not! I don't need any compensation! I'm bigger than-" He clamped his jaw shut, resisting the urge to hide his face as the blush deepened to fever pitch. Damnit to fuck! Why was he making a fool of himself! Why was she even talking to him like this! Why was he playing along? This couldn't be happening...

Pinky Pie was already hanging on Mikey's arm, which he kept flexing for her to admire and gush over. She giggled each time the muscle pushed on her skin, gushing over him. His goofy smile was lit up like a Christmas tree, though he was still blushing. All thoughts of Stan Lee and getting his comics signed were gone from his brain as the pink pony rubbed her hand over his upper plastron, fingertips dancing along the sensitive skin at the top. He shivered.

Raph stared. Something about this wasn't right. This kind of thing doesn't happen to them, how could it? For some reason it seemed so surreal...

"You want to play The Game?" The pink girl purred to Mikey.

He brightened. "Of course! I love games!"

With a satisfied smile, Pinky Pie looked up at Xena. They both had similar smiles. "Maybe we should get our pictures drawn again, you know, to remember it by?"

Her own satisfaction on her face, she smiled. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Turned out really great last year."

Raph looked up, puzzled, feeling the need to rewind the situation. The sudden switch to pissed off to confused arousal didn't help his mental faculties. It was really getting out of hand. "Last year? Who said anything about a picture? What you up to lady?" Was that a tremor at the end of that sentence? Damn!

She looked at him, studying his face. "Don't you want to play?"

For the first time Pinky paused, looking up at Mikey's face questioningly. "Yeah, when we heard some guys were dressed as turtles, we thought that it would be perfect, considering we're both fans and all. Do you want to?"

"Want to what?" In a way, Raph felt that he knew but it didn't seem real. How could it be real? It was all a joke. A sick joke. This seriously couldn't be happening. There was no way. Mikey, on the other hand, was more in the dark, operating in a in-the-moment type of mode right now. He was barely aware of the conversation.

The girls met each other's gazes. "I don't think they know."

"We could always introduce them...

Xena smiled and nodded. "Try harder to give them an idea, I think we were being too subtle, Pinky."

She giggled and, suddenly, with her hand on Mikey's cheek guided him into a kiss. At first his complete surprise nearly caused him to draw away, but she kept him there with gentle persistence. Hesitantly at first, he kissed her back, his lips brushing hers in a tantalizing way. Then, slowly, he pressed into the kiss, both their heads turning at an angle as it deepened. Unused hormones gushed as his lips burned into hers, nearly melting into her flesh. He didn't know how he knew what to do, somehow this felt so right, his body was guiding him further towards...something. Oh, it was a something that he wanted. Nibbling his lips over hers she abruptly broke the kiss, face flushed even through the pink body paint, breath already coming a little deeper, hoarser. Mouth in an 'O' she looked at her friend with eager eyes. "Please! Them!" her whisper was husky.

Mikey looked dreamy, his eyes drooping slightly and a goofy smile spread across his face. It was his first kiss. Never had he imagined it feeling anything like that! His lips seemed to tingle and he couldn't help but lick them with his thick tongue, the sight causing Pinky Pie to shiver slightly and cling tighter to his arm, almost as if she was afraid he would escape. He slid his arm out from under hers and instead wrapped his arm around her, hugging her to his plastron. Her bushy tail slightly brushed his real one and he gasped. He hadn't been touched there by someone other than himself before, and in it's aroused state it sent electric shockwaves cascading through his system hard enough to curl his toes. Clenching his teeth, he looked up, then nuzzled her bushy pink hair, eyes closed as he silently fought for control.

Xena leaned over to Raph but, he jerked back, having seen all of what happened with Mike. His groin was already growing hot, his tail getting tight. He wasn't sure how he would react if the same thing happened. And the fact wasn't lost on him that they were still in a room full of crowded people, though since they had stopped apparently Stan Lee had come and hardly anyone was paying them attention for the first time since they got there.

Seeing that she wasn't going to get her kiss, Xena instead smirked slightly and slowly reached for his hand. Not moving, not sure why he was allowing her to do this, she guided his hand and placed it firmly on her ass cheek. Not what he expected. He groaned slightly and couldn't help but flex his fingers, feeling the ample, firm flesh beneath his palm.

She smiled. "We do this every year, you see. Last year we rode Chewbaca and Han Solo. This year, we were hoping it could be ninja turtles."

Without realizing he was moving he reached over with his other hand and grabbed her other cheek, shoving her pelvis to his roughly. The excitement seemed to ooze out of his pores, yet it all emanated from that special area between his legs. Never before had either of them been in a situation like this, been aroused like this. She moved and her hips ground slightly against his. His tail jerked tightly and for a second he was afraid that he let 'himself' spill out, but after waiting a second he realized he was safe, at least for the moment.

Xena chuckled and leaned back to look at him. Her own dark eyes studied his. She smiled. "Good news, Pinky. Looks like we're go."

She was already melting against Mikey's chest, and only answered her with a smile.

Slowly Xena disengaged herself from Raph, a look behind her causing Pinky Pie to do the same. The loss of her body seemed to physically affect Mikey. like he lost a piece of him or something. He followed close behind her as if magnetized, close enough to feel the heat from her body. His face, though still alight and drunk with arousal, was the most focused that Raph had ever seen. "Picture first. Then maybe some drinks. Then fun-time." Both Mikey and Pinky Pie seemed to pout at this, but she just laughed.

Raph followed them, his legs shaking slightly. Were they really going to do it? He cleared his throat, but his voice still sounded unbelievably husky. "So, what are your names?"

She smiled. "You can call us Pinky Pie and Xena, we'll call you Raphael and Michelangelo. There are no real names with this Game. After all, what happens at Comic Con, stays at Comic Con."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

'The Game' is pure literary license, though I did know someone who would go to Comic Con specifically to get laid before.

So what do you think? I've never done any scene like that before and I want to know that I've gotten it at least a little bit right. I'm half tempted to just scrap the whole thing. Please leave your reviews, I would so love to hear them!

ATTENTION: Don't forget that we're doing the voting on possibly changing the nomination categories for the TMNT Fanfic Competition. Please put in your vote! Nominations will be starting sooner than you think! PM me if you have any further questions. The Stealthy Stories (the hosting site) link is on my profile.


End file.
